1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf accessories and, more specifically, to a device for setting a golf ball and tee.
2. Description of the Related Art
The game of golf requires that a participant set a tee in the ground and place a golf ball on the tee at the beginning of each hole of play. This physical act requires bending and stooping which may be quite painful and/or difficult for participants with bad knees, backs, or hips.
The prior art discloses many devices for facilitating tee and ball setting without bending or stooping however, the prior art devices require relatively complicated systems for performing the task. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,609,198 (Armstrong), 4,526,369 (Phelps), 4,951,947 (Kopfle), 4,969,646 (Tobias), 5,080,357 (Wolf), 5,330,178 (Geishert, Sr.), and 5,439,213 (Pimentel) disclose tee and ball setting devices which require plunger rods utilizing spring return mechanisms. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,949,961 (Milano), 5,205,598 (Miller), and 5,540,432 (Keller) show tee and ball setting devices which require lever and spring actuating mechanisms. U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,177 (Conrad et al.) utilizes a hooked handle and forked slide device to set a tee and ball. Patent Number 2,035,185 (Great Britain) discloses a device for picking up golf balls. Patent Number 671,704 (Switzerland) requires separate actions to set a tee and ball.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe an uncomplicated device requiring only two parts as shown and claimed in the instant invention. Thus a golf ball handler solving the aforementioned problems is desired.